Ghosts, Wizards, Halfas Oh my!
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: After an accident Danny has lost all his family. He decides to honor Sam and go to the UK. Albus sends Harry to tell Danny that he is a wizard and needs to go live at the Burrow. And what about his halfa status? Rating for later chaps and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Me- "I own nothing! And all I get is happiness from reviews! All flames will be used to burn the Cullen's. No PP and starts when Harry and the gang are in the forth year and are about seventeen. Ginny is fourteen and Danny and the gang are sixteen. HPDH part 2 made me cry! Poor Remus tonks and snape! Oh and only snape died."

Danny POV.

"Sam! I don't want to go to the UK." I said. Tucker was also with us but was to busy on his PDA to pay attention to the conversation.

"Come on Danny! It will be fun!"

"No Sam. I don't want to. I won't have any fun cause I'll have to worry about the stupid ghosts back here."

"Ugh! Fine what ever." She said. I grabbed her hand in mine and we kept walking. About two years ago Jazz and Tucker had forced us to share our feelings and boy was I glad. We finally made it to my house. They came in with me and we went to my room. Jazz was home from collage and was reading in the living room.

"I'm going to go get snacks. You want anything Danny?" Tucker asked. I shook my head.

" I am going with you to make sure the meat doesn't get on my fruit." Sam declared.

"Fine." The two of them left. I listened to their steps going down and them opening the fridge. Super senses truly are great. Out of no where there was an explosion. I ran down only to find that the whole downstairs was on fire. I looked and saw that Jazz was already gone. I went ghost and used my ice powers to try and put it out. But it wasn't working. I looked in the kitchen and saw that Tucker was on fire and not moving but I couldn't see Sam at all. I finally went down to the basement and nearly vomited. There wasn't a single whole body in the entire lab. I saw bits of hazmat suits around that were blue and orange. I quickly went back up to the kitchen and saw that Tucker wasn't breathing any more. I looked around again and saw the fridge knocked over and a hand with a black band sticking out from under it. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I flew away. I didn't know where I was going to I landed out side Vlad's house. I knocked on the door and waited till he came.

"What do you want little badger?"

"My house...fire...dead all gone...no where to go." Was all I manged.

"What? Daniel I don't under stand."

"Mom, dad new invention, big explosion, family dead, Tucker...Sam dead all gone."

"I am sorry about that little badger. Come in and spend the night." I nodded my head because I was to sad to really think about this at all.

-LINE-

I woke up the next morning after having a dreamless sleep. I looked around and remembered where I was. I quickly shot out of bed changed and phased out of the house. Being there would only make it so that HE came. I flew in towards the UK. I had decided that I would honor Sam and go there. I just kept flying. I paused to sit on a passing plane to rest. Lucky for me it was going the same way that I was. After that I went on flying. I finally stopped when I found an old empty house. I fell asleep on the bed as soon as I hit it.

Harry's POV

"What is it you need professor?"?" I asked. I was sitting in his office for the third time this week since I had defeated Voldemort.

"There is a young man I need you to get. I know that it is your free hour now. He is currently in the old Riddle house but doesn't know that it was the house of Tom. He is just glad that it is warm and empty. I need you to go there and get him for me."

"Why can't you professor?"

"Because I have other items to attend to. I can however allow you too apparate there."

"Okay. What should I do with him when I find him?"

"Take him to the burrow. I will inform Molly."

"Okay I guess... What should I tell him?"

"That you are a wizard and so is he. But because he was in America and muggle born they could not take him." After he said that I nodded and left. After I got to the Riddle house I walked inside. I looked in all of the down stairs rooms first. Nothing even looked moved not even the dust. After that I walked up stairs. I looked in two rooms before finding a bed room. There was a boy with black hair just like mine sleeping on an old bed. Before I could take one step he shot up and landed in a fighting stance. He looked at me for a second while I had my wand pointed at him.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter. I am here to tell you that your a wizard and that I am to take you to a safe place. What is your name? How old are you?"

"My name is Danny...Fenton. I'm sixteen. How do I know your really a wizard?" I sighed. I pointed my wand at a nearby chair and made it float.

"There happy now?"

"Please. Any ghost can do that. For all I know it is just simple telekinetic powers."

"Fine you want really magic?" He nodded. I took out my wand and made sparks shot out the end. After that I made a floating fire.

"Fine, your a wizard. I don't see why not. First there are ghosts now wizards. What next unicorns and pixis?" he said.

"Okay now that you believe me your also a wizard. And right now I need to take you to the burrow so Molly can make sure that your okay."

"Fine what ever." Just as we started to head out a blue wisp came out of his mouth he let out a low growl. Than he started to look around in the sky. Out of no where a green blast hit him in the back.

"I have found you at last ghost brat!" Said a flying metal thing.

"What ever Skulker! My family dies and you hunt me? What is your deal! I mean come on! It hasn't even been a week since the fire!"

"To bad that this isn't for me whelp. Vlad isn't very happy that you left without a word." 

"Well tell the fruit loop that I had to or the world could have been in horrible danger!"

"But whelp he has already talked to Clockwork and knows what would happen." Skulker said. I looked at to Danny for answers. He shrugged and a white ring formed around his waist it split and one went up while the other went down. Soon he was wearing a black hazmat suit. It had white sleeves and black gloves. The bottom was all black with white boots. His eyes turned into a bright glowing green and his hair was bleached white. His hair looked like it had a small breeze messing with it. He let a green ball form in his hand before tossing at the other thing. After that he pulled out a thermos type thing and it sucked up the metal thing.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was Skulker. A ghost. I fight him all the time and he tries to get my pelt or my head. Kind of depends on his mood."

"A ghost? But he looked solid!"

"Um yea. All ghosts I now are solid. Why do you know some non solid ones?"

"Yea all the ghosts at Hogwarts are never solid. Well peeves can be but only long enough for pranks."

"I knew a ghost like that for a bit. Only saw him once though. He said his name was Nick. I always called him not so headless though."

"Oh you mean nearly headless Nick. He is ghost at the school." I said. He nodded.

"So what now?"

"Grab my arm." He grabbed it and I took us to the burrow.

"Harry! How are you dear? This must be Danny! How are you sweety? Are you hungry?"

"Yea a little. Long flights you know."

"I thought Albus said you had black hair."

"That I did Molly. Harry you best get back to school now. Use the floo network." I nodded and went in to go back before my next class.

Danny POV.

After Harry went in Molly and Albus led me inside. I sat down in the living room with them. Molly waved her wand and three drinks appeared out of no where.

"So if your Danny why is your hair white? And why are your eyes green?" Molly asked.

"Well... back when I was fourteen my parents built a machine that would allow us to get into the ghost zone where all the ghosts live. It didn't work. My friends and I went to see it and one of them told me to go in. I decided to check it out. I went in and almost tripped till my hand hit the wall. I looked and saw that I had hit the 'ON' button. I got shocked with ectoplasm and ecto-energy. When I finally got out I looked like this. It was freaky at first cause I couldn't control my powers at all. I wold pass through stuff and drop it all the time. My pants fell down a lot too. Finally I got control over them and fought the ghosts the attacked the town. Than I got my ice powers and my Ghostly Wail. After a bit I changed my look. So I am only half a ghost. I am also half wizard I guess." I changed back to my human half.

"What brought you to the UK might I ask?"

"My girlfriend wanted me to come here on vacation with her. I had said no cause of the ghost troubles. Less than an hour later at my house there as an explosion from the lab where my parents where making ghost hunting weapons. The fire killed them all. I only lived cause I flew out. I saw that they where dead before I could even try to safe them. I flew to the house of my enemy than I woke up and flew here."

"Oh you poor dear! I am so sorry that happened!" Molly said.

"Why would you go to the home of your enemy?" Albus asked.

"Because he was the only one that knew about my other half that wasn't a ghost."

"Very well. The school year for Hogwarts is almost over. You can live here."

"Thanks. I guess. What about school though?"

"Hermione will be able to catch you up to the sixth year which is what you'll be in."

"Okay. I guess." I said.

"Okay, I'll take you up to the twins old room. They are both living above there shop any way." Molly said I nodded and followed her up the steps. I had a feeling that I was going to like it here.

END!

Me- "Yea one chapter done!"


	2. Chapter 2

Me- "Yea another Chap. I own nothing by the way and I am tired of saying this so it applies to all of my chapters. Might add it in later ones."

Danny POV.

I had been living in the burrow for a week now. Fred and Gorge had come to visit for a bit and had gotten out prank-ed. I had been told that the rest of the family and Harry and Hermione would becoming to spend the summer. During the week I hadn't had my ghost sense go off once! It was nice to not worry about them coming to attack me. Any more. I think that Val was holding them off since they no longer had the Fenton portal to get through. I had gone flying around shotting random blasts in to the sky to burn off energy. I had to do this or my powers would start to act up from to much built up energy. It was around eight that every one got home.

"Hi mom! We're home!" Yelled a tall red head. I saw Harry. There were two red heads a boy and girl and another girl that had brown busy hair.

"Hello! Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry! This is Daniel Fenton. He is from America. He is also a wizard."

"Really? Bloody hell Harry! He looks like you!" The red headed male said.

"Ron! Hi I am Hermione. I was told that I get to teach you up till the sixth year." The girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Ginny." The other one said.

"And we already met." Harry said. I nodded. I felt a shiver travel through my body. My breath came out in the normal color of hot breath in cold air. It was really odd because it was summer and that hasn't happened since I became have ghost.

"Why did we just see your breath?" Ron asked.

"I don't really know... It is really odd because I am not normally affected by the weather even if it is really hot or super cold I just don't feel it."

"Wow... that must be kind of nice." Hermione said. She reached out and shook my hand. As soon as she touched it she pulled away.

"Your like ice!" She said in surprise.

"Wait... ice...cold but it's warm out... oh no!" I muttered to my self.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Oh nothing... nothing at all." I said... maybe to quickly.

"Okay if you say so." Harry said. Later that day when every one else was busy I teleported my self to an open area and let the cold out of my core.

"That was close... I don't want them to know just yet..." I said to my self. This just meant I would have to work twice as hard and be super careful.

END.

Me- "Okay, this is changed cause I didn't want them to know his his dual life yet. So only Harry, Molly and Dumbledore know for now."


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "Here is the update for this!"

Danny POV.

After I returned to the house I went human and walked around touring the house. I found the trio in a room talking in low voices.

"I think he is hiding something from us."

"I know Ron, but it might not be something bad it could just be something about his past."

"But what if he is evil? What if he is going to be like Voldemort.?"

"Harry why would you just figure he must be evil cause he is hiding something?"

"I don't know... I just don't want to deal with that again."

"You know you guys should really close the door all the way." I said. I walked in and saw them sitting around.

"What did you hear?" Harry asked.

"Oh that you think that I am evil like some guy named Voldemort, and that something bad happened."

"Sorry but you are clearly hiding something it kind of makes a person wonder."

"The only way I will tell you is if you swear not to tell any one else. Harry you already know but no one else does. This is one think that only four other humans know."

"Well what is it?"

"I am half ghost." The two looked confused.

"But how?"

"My parents built a portal to the ghost zone. It didn't work so I went in it and turned it on cause I forgot it was plugged in. I used my powers to fight the ghosts that would come through it."

"Can we see your other half?"

"Um...Okay I guess." I said. I searched for my ice core and turned into Phantom.

"I heard about you from the ghosts! They said that you should be ghost king or something because you beat the old one who was evil." Hermione said.

"Yea I know... I was going to go when I finished high school and turn full ghost to rule... but this might be a bit harder to do n- OW!" I finished with a yelp.

"What is that?" Ron asked. I picked up the thing that had hit my head. It was the boooomerange. I looked around for who had tossed it.

"Mmmm. I didn't think that it would take me to a house with wizards in it..." Vlad said as he came through the wall. The other three pulled out their wands.

"VLAD! Why did you fellow me here?" I asked him.

"Because little badger I couldn't stand to be away from you for to long. I was so sad when you left my home. I was hoping that you had realized that you meant more than any thing to me." He said. I felt a blush on my face. I knew how Vlad felt about me and how I really felt about him.

"Vlad we both know why I was at your house and why I left. You know what could happen if I stayed."

"I know how you feel about me little badger, I also know that you will take time to heal for the lose of your friends and family, I was hoping that I would be a part of that healing processes. I also know that you never really felt for that girl...or any other."

"Okay Vlad, I know but there are other people here and I need to study."

"Very well little badger. Simply call me when you are ready."

"Okay. Bye Vlad." I said. He flew out of the house.

"Um does that happen a lot and what was he?" 

"Yes and a ghost just he was my kind of ghost totally soild with the option to turn intangible."

"Um okay... maybe we should start studing." Hermione said.

END

Me- "Filler. Sorry..."


	4. Chapter 4

Me- "Here is the next the next chap and I OWN... not this."

Danny POV.

After Vlad left the four of us got to studying.

"Okay so you'll need to study in Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, Care of magical creatures, Defense against the Dark arts, and Ancient ruins."

"I really don't think that I'll need Astronomy. I wanted to be an astronaut."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Two words, Ghost powers."

"Oh right. Sorry so you know a lot about stars?" Hermione said.

"That would be understatement." I said. Hermione and me left to find an open room. We started on charms year one. It was pretty easy to learn to do the spells and make them work. Once I caught up in that subject we moved on to potions.

"Just take the wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, and the sloth brain and add the juice of the sopophorous bean." Hermione told me. I nodded my head and carefully added the right items. After that was done we waited for a second before it expoloded.

"Yikes. I never was the best at this stuff..."

"It might have to do with the fact that the ghost part of you might be leaking in to the mix a little bit. You tend to have some coming off at all times. Or at least when you don't notice it." Hermione pointed out. I thought about it and could feel small waves of ghostly energy flowing every once and a while. I quickly pulled it back in and tried the potion again. This time it worked.

"So I'll just have to control it during the class than." I said. Hermione just laughed and nodded her head.

-Whoop time to go to school-

It was finally time to go to Hogwarts. The four of us were leaving early so that I could be sorted right away and not have to do it with the first year members. We used floo and ended up in the headmasters office.

"Hello again Daniel. This is the sorting hat and it will put you in the house that will be your home for the year." I nodded. He put the hat on my head.

'A little old arent you?'

'Yea I guess.' I thought back.

'Your bright and very brave. Your also very kind but sly as well...'

'okay...'

'I believe that it is down to **Gryffindor** or **Slytherin. **Because you are strong, brave, but you are also a leader, and you are very resourceful while you can be cunning... This could be very difficult' The hat said out loud. Every one in the room looked at me.

"I believe that it would be best to keep him with those who he already trusts." Dumbledore said.

'I agree so it better be GRYFFINDOR!' That hat proclaimed. I looked and every one else had a smile on their face.

"Very well. The feast will be tonight. Daniel you will sit with these three at their table than share a room with Harry and Ronald." All of us nodded our head and than we left to go to my new commen room.

END.

Me- "Yea another chap!"


	5. Chapter 5

Me- "Yea finally got around to updating this! I own nothing!

Danny POV.

Hermione lead the way back to the common room where the boys showed me to my dorm.

"That must be your bed." Harry said pointing to the newest bed that had my bag on it. I went over to it and started to sort through all of my stuff till I found what I wanted.

"Okay well I'm going to go fly for a bit." Harry said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Bloody hell Harry! We never took him to try out a broom!" Ron said.

"You guys fly on brooms?"

"It's great! Plus we play a game on it. There are four balls and three hoops. There are seven players per team. Three are chasers. Than there is this bright red ball that is kind of like a soccer ball. It's a Quaffle. That's what the chasers go after. They have to toss it back and forth than through one of the goal posts. Any time it goes through it is ten points. Than we have the keeper. That's Ron on our house team. It's his job to make sure that none of the balls go through the hoops. Bludgers have a mind of their own. They fly around the field and try to hit people. That's why two players share a club. They are the beaters. They try to hit it towards the other team. There are two Bludgers and they are a little smaller than the Quaffle. They are also pitch black. And finally the Seeker. That's me. I go after a ball no bigger than a ping pong ball. It's golden and fly's faster then a humming bird. It's my job to find it and catch it. It is one hundred and fifty points and it ends the game. Got that?" 

"So three chasers that score with the Quaffle, on keeper that acts like a goalie, Two beaters to keep the Bludgers away from their team and a seeker that goes for the snitch to win the game."

"Yep."

"It's kinda like basketball and soccer and dodge ball combined." I pointed out.

"Yea. That's what I thought at first."

"What are those games?" Ron asked. I rolled my eyes at his amazing lack of information about muggle stuff. I walked out of the room and went ghost in the common room. I flew out of the room and started to explore the whole castle.

"Hello Daniel, I didn't know you were a wizard."

"Hi Sir Nicholas, how are you?"

"Very good!"

"Nice to know, I'm going to keep looking around." The transparent spirit nodded his head. I kept flying till I heard voices coming from the main doors. I flew back to the common room to go human. After that the four of us went down to this really big hall to wait.

"Hey Potter! Who's that?" A blonde kid asked.

"None of your business Malfoy." Harry told him. The four of us sat down at the table that they said too. After a while the new students came in and got sorted. Than it was time for Dumbledore's speech.

END!

Me- "I am mean to you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Me- "Um... yea... you know, i don't own anything!"

Danny POV.

"Are his speeches normaly that long?" I asked. The other three nodded their heads and went on eating. I ate some of the food but not much seeing as I'm half ghost I don't need that much. Finally the four of us went up to our rooms to sleep. But with my horrid luck my ghost sense went off.

"Danny? You here? I need your help?" A voice that I knew really well called out. I started to run towards her voice forgetting about not being at home and around people who didn't know my alias. I turned into Phantom and went to look for Dani.

"Dani? Where are you? Are you okay?" I called out. She crashed into me and gave me a huge hug.

"DANNY! -?" She said really fast.

"Slow down Dani! There was an accident with a new weapon the Fentons were making and it blew up, killed them, and Jazz right away and the fire killed Tuck and Sam and I couldn't do anyhting about it. Yes going to Vlad was a horrid idea, and what's going on is that I am a wizard... i wonder if that makes you one too?"

"Prince Danny?" Asked a voice behind me.

"Hey Dora! When did you get here?"

"I came with Princess Dani. There is rumor in the ghost zone that you will take the throne?"

"Yes. But it will happen after I finish this school, Please tell Pandora that I am okay and so is Dani, we need to talk to the head master."

"Very well... King Danny." She said with a sly smile.

"Ugh! Please really? Just tell them that I said to stay the heck outta amity or they with face the wrath of... the king." I mumbled at the end. Dani and Dora giggled before Dora took off. I sighed and lead the way to Dumbledores office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I phased through the door and so did Dani.

"Who might this be Daniel?"

"This is my clone, yes clone Daniella. Or Dani with one N and an I. She found me after the fire at my mortal home and came looking for me. So I was wondering if she would have any wizarding powers cause she has all my other powers."

"Hmm. We can most certintaly try." I handed my wand to Dani and she waved it around. It made a glass or two break.

"Yes it would seem she does, and she is how old?"

"She appears twevle, but is more like almost two real years, and mentally mostly stable."

"She can talk for her self cuz."

"Sorry Dani, you know how I get, and you are more of a sister or daughter you know."

"Point taken. I could call you Daddy in front of Skulker and Ember!"

"Please don't I am finally on thier good list after that stupid wedding please don't embarresse me!"

"I do think that it would be best to Sort miss Dani now, if you don't mind." Dumbledor said. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yea that is a good idea!" I said. Dani sat down on the stool and Dumbledore pulled out the sorting hat. He sat it on Dani's head. It talked to her a little bit.

"Gryffindor!" It said loudly. Dani took it off and handed it to Dumbledore. He put it back on his self.

"Professor? What about her school supplies?"

"Ah yes. I will order them for her and inform the teachers of her sudden appearnce. She will be a first year and if asked say that her birthday was on and odd day so we decided to put her in first year. "

"Okay!" Dani said.

"Oh and please do refrain from calling Daniel father, simply call him brother instead. So that no one will think anything of it."

"Okay, i guess. Should I show her to the common room?" I asked. He nodded his head. Me and Dani turned human and walked back to the tower. I showed her in and told her the password.

"Mandrake juice." I said. The picture opened up and we went in. Hermione was sitting in one of the chairs by the fire.

"Danny who is this?" She asked.

"My... little sister, she is a year one and in our house. I figured that you and the guys might be able to show us around."

"Is she... special like you?"

"Yea. Don't tell any one okay? Plus she is really my c-l-o-n-e so if she slips and calls me dad or something it is totally reasonable."

"You know that I can talk right? And i know how to spell clone dumby."

"Oh this is wonder full! I can show you every thing you need to know, first off stay away from people in green and silver and try to stick close to Danny, me or when you meet them Ron and Harry to avoid conflict, mostly any time you have to go to the dungons. And also when you take potions class you'll have to make sure that the extra energy doesn't seep out. Danny learned that the hard way."

"Not my fault I didn't know that it would blow the potions up!"

"Great... *Yawn* where do i sleep?"

"I'll show you, you can meet the other first year girls!" Hermione said and started to drag Dani to the girls dorms.

"Becareful about you know what!" I called. She nodded and followed Hermione. I let out a sigh.

'This is going to be hard .' I thought to myself.

END!  
>Me- "Yea Dani is finally in it!"<p>

Dani- "I am? SWEET!"

Danny- "DANI! Becarefull! Your gonna blow up my potion!"

Dani- * sticks out tounge and flys away into the sunsetbut stops and comes back *

Me-"?"

Dani- "I kinda have to stick around."

Me- "Right..."


	7. Chapter 7

Me- "Hey! This is gonna be a quick little chap. Mostly cause I got a room to paint... finally. So enjoy!"

Danny POV

I woke up early the next to find that the room was empty.

'Perfect.' I thought. I went ghost and flew to the girls rooms I quickly found the one where Dani was sleeping. I watched her ghost sense go off and she stood up and looked around. Her eyes finally spotted me.

"What'ca doing here bro?"

"Just came to check on my fave sis."

"You only have one sis now."

"Yea I know." I said slowly. She went ghost and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and phased the two of us into the common room. No one was there either.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. As the two of us became human. I looked at my watch.

"That's still amity time you know." Dani pointed out. I sighed and reset it with my ecto-phone.

"Oh my ghost! Dani we missed like our first three classes!"

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Oh we are so dead... -er." I said.

"NOT FUNNY DANNY! What are we going to do? We don't even know where any of the rooms are or anything! Why didn't any one wake us up?"

"Maybe they forgot?" I said. As I finished Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in.

"GUYS! WE missed our first three classes!" I said to them.

"Danny calm down it's saturday." Hermione pointed out. Me and Dani did a double face-palm.

"So where is everyone?"

"Qudditch try-outs." The boys said. I nodded. Dani looked confussed so I sent her the memory of what it was.

"That is like so dumb! Why would any one want to fly on a broom? Like really! It could break and stuff!" She said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Guys this is-"

"I can talk for my self dad!" She said.

"Fine. You explain to them who you are, how we are connected and why you called me dad." I said.

"Crap. Okay, My name is Dani, with an I short for Daniella. I am Dannys' clone, nope don't know how i ended up a girl, and so sometimes I call him dad cause I am pretty sure that having his DNA/ ENA makes me his kid."

"ENA?" The trio asked.

"Ecto-nueclaic-acids. It's Ghost DNA."

"Oh, so your a halfa too?" Harry asked. Dani nodded. The trio shrugged. I checked my watch and saw it was now noon.

"Hey, we need like a tour so we can find our rooms and food." I said.

"We can show you." Hermione volunteered. I nodded and followed them down to the same dinning hall as last time. We had a quick lunch than went off for a very long tour of the school. Inculding places to stay away from and ones that they used as secret meeting places.

'Wow... I am so going to get lost.' I thought.

END!  
>me- "Okay this is top of my list to finish before I update my others!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Me-"Please don't hate me! I didn't mean to take so long! By the way this is after the war...so Voldy is dead too..."

Danny POV.

After our tour we went out to watch some more try-outs. The trio seemed into while Dani and I just laughed when people fell or got hit. It was very funny. Finally it was over. Harry offered to teach us to fly.

"Sure, why not." I said. They got out two of the schools brooms. They set them down and told us to say 'up'. It took a few tries to get the stupid broom up but it finally did. After that Harry and Ron showed us how to ride them and we flew around on them.

"I still think that it is better without a broom." I said. Dani nodded with me while the others shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey Potter! Who are those new kids?" A blonde boy in black robes with a green and silver tie.

"Why Malfoy?"

"Cause I want to know if they should be warned about you and your scummy little friends."

"Oh Malfoy but you know you love me." Harry said. Malfoy blushed.

"Well... I'm Danny fenton and this is my little sister Dani." 

"Your american?" Malfoy said. Dani rolled her eyes and walked off. One of the other first years followed behind her at a semi-safe distance. I laughed and pointed it out to the others. They all snickered behind their hands as well. I amost sighed afterwards because the poor little kid had a slim chance, she was bi too and leaned more towards females like I did males.

"So... If your from America why are you here?"

"It's...complicated." I said. After that I murmered somthing along the lines of 'Going to the dorm.' and took off. I went to an empty class room and went ghost to fly around. I flew around for a while.I kept flying till I decided that I should talk to Clockwork.

"Hello Daniel."

"Hey, I am just so stressed! I can't go to Vlad without worring about becoming him, but that means I can't be with the one I want to be with!"

"I know Daniel, and you may find that at Hogwarts, love can be found."

"Thanks Yoda." I said. He cracked a rare smile for me and I went on my not so merry way. I arrived back at the school and found that the dorm was to filled to change. I sighed and left to an empty class room. Or one I thought was empty. I went human and turned around.

"Vlad? What are you doing here?"

"I am the new muggles studies professor. Why might I ask did you not look around?"

"Cause I thought it was empty." I said. He shook his head with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Oh little badger, what am i going to do with you?" He asked. He slipped his arms around my waist.

"V-vlad! What are you doing?" I said as i felt heat in my cheeks.

"Acting on impulses that have gone unnoticed too long." He said, he than placed a gentel kiss on my lips. After he pulled away I blushed very deeply. He smirked again.

"Isn't this pedophilia?"

"...I think so little badger." Vlad said. I shrugged and hugged him tight... until the door opened and in walked Harry and Draco.

"Um... We thought this room was empty, you know being the muggle studies room and all..." Draco said.

END!

Me- "Yes, I DID just make this a Yaoi/yuri fic! Haha! Don't like? Get the H over it! CAUSE I DONT CARE!... Ugh, i promise that I will get better at updating after marching band season ends at the end of october... -_-'' But yea i will."

Danny- "Come on! You take to long!"

Me-" Shut it or no fruit-loops for you!"

Vlad- "I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!"  
>Danny- "Yes you are."<p>

Vlad- "Okay I am."


	9. Chapter 9

Me- "Yea... IDK... I think this the end of this! Sorry, might not be depends on how i end it..."

Danny POV.

It had been an almost year since I had started Hogwarts. It was awsome. The classes were fun, homework was slightly easier than normal and Vlad and I were togther.

"Danny? you okay?" Dani asked me. I nodded my head to her and went back to my 'muggle studies' homework. It was the end of the year and almost all of the homework was easy being after 'N.E.W.T's and all. I finished up what was left and put it into my bag before going ghost and going for a fly around the grounds. Vlad had told me how he had bought the 'Haunted' house known as the shrieking shack and was all ready fixing it to what it could been. I flew around with these thoughts until Dora came out of a portal with Wulf. I smiled at her.

"Hello, King Daniel. The latest news is that you are nearly done with this year yes?"

"Yea. Than I am going to spend all summer fixing up Phantom Castle." She nodded.

"So any thing I should know about?" Her mother hen nature popped out.

"Yea, and I don't care who you tell, I am with Plasmius, and Dani is going to be our offical Daughter."

"That is wonderful my king! I wish you the best of luck and I hope to return soon!" She called. Wulf said goodbye in his native tounge and left with Dora.

"Mmm, Looks like things are going to be alright after all." I heard as a pair of arms found thier way around my waist.

"Yea. You know what? I really hate to say it but i am almost okay with the fire, I mean with out it I wouldn't be with you, I wouldn't have been able to discover my wizard powers, and I wouldn't get to hear Clockwork say what ever he is going to say."

"Oh Danny, You know me too well. I guess you know that I came here to congragulte the two of you, as well as warn you about new dangers and troubles."

"Of course. i mean most of the time you seem to do that." The master of time nodded his head. I could practicly feel Vlad roll his eyes.

"You two know each other too well."

"Are you jealous?" He shook his head and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Not in the slightest. After all, I am the one your with."

"True." I said. He squeezed me a little tighter and turned me to face him after Clockwork left. I laughed after the kiss he gave me.

"Oh, yea. Things are going to be alright." I said.

END!

Me- "Really, freaking sappy, ending! GAHHH! I am sorry, I wanted to finish this but I don't have the muse to write for it... so yea this is what happens!"

Danny- "I don't know... I like the end."

Vlad- "As do I."

Me- "Well, you two don't matter, now OUT OF mY ROOM AND OFF MY BED!"

Vlad/Danny- "Aww, your not happy."

Me- * growls and pulls out Fenton Thermos *

Danny- "Oh.."

Vlad- "Shi-"

Me- "He was cut off by me closing the lid."


End file.
